The Philosophers Series
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: One Shots based on Philosophers quotes. Not exclusively Jibbs shock horror!
1. Intro

The Philosophers Series

Welcome! This is a new one shot series. It's a little bit different, cos not all of them are going to be Jibbs. Some will be the team, maybe some other pairings will be thrown in.

Based on quotes from Philosophers and even a quote from Mick Jagger (I know he isn't a philosopher but it is a good quote!). If you want me to do a specific quote let me know...otherwise, enjoy!

V!

xox


	2. Nietzsche

Nietzsche - Beware of syphilitics preaching morals.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo; Very Special Agent, friend, partner…player. He flashed his badge and the girl swooned.

"Tony." She fluttered her eye lashes at him. He grinned his best DiNozzo grin and lowered his head.

"Tony." Ziva raised her voice this time. Her partner in Crime (fighting) was drifting off into his own world. No doubt he was thinking about how good looking he was, or how the women loved him. He didn't even flinch so she rolled up a piece of paper and threw it at him. It hit him squarely in the forehead. He jumped and raised his hands.

"What?!" He snapped. Ziva crossed her arms. Tony glared at her, angry at having been woken up from his daydream, just as it was getting good too.

"I asked you a question." Ziva sounded tired and he narrowed his eyes at her, surveying her. She shifted uncomfortably. "What?" She questioned.

"Why are you in such a bad mood sweet cheeks?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows, "Did you have a late night?" He asked sweetly. Ziva rolled her eyes, and he gasped.

"Oh my god you _did_ have a late night," He stood up from his chair and walked round to her desk, leaning over it. "Who were you with?" He asked. Ziva stood up and mirrored his stance, bringing her face 2 inches from his.

"Get your hands off my desk or I shall break every one of your fingers." Tony back off slightly but still continued to grin at her with the most irritating, smug grin she had ever seen. She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

"You know, Zee-vah, that sleeping around isn't good for you?" He purred, the glee at being able to tease someone else for having loose morals obvious on his face.

"Tony…" She warned, her hand tightening around her letter opener. Tony back away one step but kept the smirk on his face.

"There are so many things that you can catch Zee-vah, you wanna be careful. Did you use protection?" He asked, enjoying watching Ziva squirm and advance in anger at the same time.

"I do not believe that is any of your business." She replied haughtily. Tony let out a crow of triumph.

"So you did…I knew it…you dirty little…" Ziva grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, causing Tony to fall face first onto his desk. Ducky chose that moment to come around the corner and over hear Ziva snarl in Tony's ear.

"Finish that sentence and I will remove Little Tony." She let him up and Ducky looked at her with amusement; Tony looked at her with caution.

"Dare I ask?" Ducky asked. Ziva shook her head and smile sweetly at him. Tony swallowed, it was scary how quickly she could turn from deadly assassin to part of the team within a split second. He decided to push his luck once more.

"I was just warning Ziva about the evils of sex, Ducky." Ducky nodded his head and glanced at Ziva. She advanced on Tony yet again, who ad backed away but found himself backed onto his chair. He sat down heavily as Ziva twirled the letter opener in her hands. Tony swallowed again.

"I believe Nietzsche had a quote that would fit here." She said thoughtfully.

"What?" He asked. The reply he got was an enigmatic smile and a light slap to the face. She gave Ducky a friendly nod as she walked off.

"What? Ziva…what?" Tony called after her.

"I believe she means 'Beware of syphilitics preaching morals'…I think she may be upset with you Anthony." Duck said. Tony gaped at him.

"So what she's trying to say is…" He trailed off as realization dawned on him. He jumped up from his chair and raced after Ziva. "Ziva…come back here…I DO NOT HAVE SHYPHILIS."

* * *

_Poor Tony! strokes Tony _

_V!_

_xox_


	3. Machiavelli

_Machiavelli - __Wars begin when you want, but do not end when you wish._

* * *

He remembered exactly when this war had begun, or when it had been declared a war. But the arguing, bickering and generally pissing each other off on purpose had got out of control and was affecting everybody around them, including the usually happy, bouncing Abby. She now looked at both of them with disappointment, Tony itched to say something, anything connected to a movie, McGee kept silent as per usual and Ziva looked on with amusement and knowing.

It had started when she had stuck her nose into his case and sat at his desk, questioning his team. He had retaliated by sitting pointedly down at her desk, his team trailing him behind him unsure of which person was the least likely to kill them for disobeying.

"Why wont you turn on you bloody thing?" Gibbs growled at his computer. He caught Jen surveying the scene with vast amusement and tried to ignore the burning sensation her eyes always caused. McGee stood up cautiously; Gibbs caught movement from Tony, probably telling McGee to sit back down. Gibbs snapped his glare to McGee.

"Uh…Boss?" He questioned, his voice wavering slightly.

"What?" He snapped, ignoring the fact that Jen had just covered her mouth in an attempt not to laugh.

"It's…um…not plugged in." McGee bent down and held up the lead. Gibbs glared in Jens direction only to find she had left her favorite spot.

"Well plug it in then." He snapped at McGee, sweeping up the stairs, Tony and Ziva looking worriedly after him.

* * *

The door to her office flew open and Jen looked up, her glasses perched on her nose.

"Anything I can help you with, Agent Gibbs?" She asked. Gibbs crossed his arms in front of him.

"Unplugging my computer Jen? Real mature." He scowled. Jen resisted the urge to laugh in his face and took off her glasses, carefully folding them and placing them in the case.

"Unless I am mistaken Agent Gibbs, you were the one that started this. Just last week you unplugged my phone." Gibbs smiled slightly at the memory before his mask of anger slipped back into place.

"You stole my hand tools." He accused. Jen smiled irritatingly serenely.

"Now whose being mature? You sat at my desk." She countered. Cynthia, sitting at her desk, overhearing the conversation, rolled her eyes. They could be so immature once they got started.

"You sat at mine first." Jen stood up and walked round her desk. She stood in front of Gibbs and looked up at him.

"Fine," She smiled gently, slowly licking her lips. She knew that he use to have a thing about her mouth and used it to her full advantage every now and then.

"Truce?" She offered. He dragged his gaze away from her mouth.

"Oh, I'm not done yet, Jen."

* * *

"Cynthia…" Jen called from her office, her head firmly in her drawer. Cynthia stuck her head around the door frame.

"Director?" She asked. Jen stuck her head up. She looked frustrated.

"Have you seen my glasses?" She asked. Cynthia thought for a second, her face falling when realization hit. "Cynthia?" Jen questioned warily, not liking the look on her assistance face.

"Agent Gibbs marched into your office whilst you were in MTAC…there was no way I could stop him." She said, silently pleading Jen not to fire her for helping Gibbs. Jens eye narrowed as she swept out of her office.

* * *

"Incoming." Tony muttered as Jen came down the stairs. Ziva glanced up to see Gibbs retreat back into the elevators as Jen nearly broke into a run to catch it. Jen managed to stick her hand between the doors as they were closing.

"Ready to surrender yet Jethro." She said as she flicked the switch. He shook his head, sipping at his coffee.

"Jethro, I really need those glasses." She reminded him, taking his coffee out of his hands and sipping at it. She handed it back.

"Make do without them. I'm not giving up." He took a step towards her. "And if I know you as well as I think I do, Jenny, you won't either." She took a step towards him, meeting him in the middle of the elevator.

"Fine," She repeated, "But don't think I am going to stop at unplugging your computer." She warned. He leaned in, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know you wont. Just don't go breaking any of my rules." He said. Jen flicked the switch and stood back, her skin still tingling from his gentle touch. The door slid open.

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it." She threw over her shoulder as she walked away, making sure to add an extra swing into her step, knowing that he was watching. This was so far from over.

* * *

"How long till Jen kills him, just to piss him off?" Tony asked Ziva and McGee. They both shook theirs heads.

"I do not believe they even know why they are doing this anymore." Ziva reasoned. McGee looked at her.

"What d'you mean?" He asked, only to receive a head slap from Tony.

"Oh, McPrude, you are so naive. They are doing this because it's the only way they can express their affection. It's classic denial tactics, seen is every single chick flick. They pretend to hate each other because they can't understand their feelings…it's kinda sad really…OW." Tony rubbed the back of his head, turning around to face a glaring Gibbs.

"You three got _anything_ to do?" He asked. They scattered and sat down. Gibbs smiled slightly at his three obedient puppies and sat down. He caught movement above him and saw Jen walking back into her office. The sight of her stirred something deep in his stomach and he was reminded that it was her turn to act. He wasn't worried about what she would do, considering breaking his rules was a big no-no. He smiled, as fun as pissing her off was, and it was fun, he loved seeing her angry, he wanted to put a stop to this, it was beginning to get out of hand, who knew what was going to happen next, how far she was going to go to win this war.

* * *

He was worried, the whole way along the queue in the coffee shop he was thinking about it. It had been three days since their conversation in the elevator and she hadn't retaliated yet. Not that he didn't love the waiting; it made him excited to think that she was thinking about him. Even if she was thinking about how to piss him off. He couldn't admit it to anyone else, but this was how they expressed the deep hidden feelings. It was childish flirting, but it was flirting never the less. He shook his head and hid a smile, he was going to enjoy making her surrender, he just had to figure out the best way to do that.

* * *

"Where is Gibbs?" Jen stood in front of Tony's desk. He back away slightly and glanced at Ziva who shrugged her shoulders.

"Um…down with Abby." He replied. Jen nodded once and walked over to Gibbs's desk. Ziva stood up as Jenny sat in his chair.

"Um…Director?" She ventured. Jen looked up at her. "Isn't sitting in his desk what starting this whole war?" She asked. Jen grabbed Gibbs's coffee cup as Tony hid his face.

"Tony?" Jen asked.

"If he asks I can swear on my life I didn't see you break rule 23." Tony replied without lifting his head. Jen placed the coffee back on his desk and stood up. She grinned at Ziva as she walked passed.

"That should do it."

* * *

He knew the minute he looked at Tony that she had done something. Tony looked uncomfortable; he kept shifting in his seat. Ziva kept glaring at Tony, probably because she knew exactly what was going on. He looked at his computer, it was still on. He checked his phone, which was still plugged in. He shrugged and glared at the choked noise that came from Tony and Gibbs picked up his coffee.

The minute the hot liquid hit his lips he spat it back out. He glared at the coffee cup and then in the direction of Jens office. He pointed at Tony.

"I will deal with you later." Tony swallowed.

"I didn't do anything boss, I swear." He called. Ziva hid a smile.

"Where are you going Gibbs?" She asked. Gibbs spared her a scowl.

"This ends now." He growled as he took the steps two at a time.

"Rule number 23 Jen…" He said as the door flew open.

"Never mess with a marine's coffee." She answered without missing beat.

"So you put sugar in it? You said you wouldn't dream of breaking my rules?" He said, looking hurt that she had committed the heinous crime of breaking Gibbs's Rules.

"And I didn't dream of it…it came to me in a flash of inspiration whilst I was wide awake…" She grinned, " Anyway, rules are made to be broken Jethro." She countered. He took a step towards her and pulled her into his arms.

"Not mine." He murmured against her lips. She pulled away and looked at him.

"This better not be your counter attack Jethro." She warned poking him in the chest with a well manicured finger. He grabbed her hand and kissed her finger tip.

"Nope…I surrender."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	4. Twain

_Not really a philosopher, but I liked the quote. Thank you for the suggestion Jonah_

_Mark Twain – Actions speak louder than words, but not as often._

* * *

It started so gradually that neither of them really knew it was happening. The simple gesture of leaving her the photograph of Serbia as he abandoned his team made her heart ache and she would have sworn for a second that her heart actually stopped beating. It was his way of saying he remembered, it was his way of saying that he was sorry, it was his way of saying goodbye. He had never been good at words, they stuck in his throat and he stumbled over them. She retreated to her office, not wanting to deal with anyone else misery but her own. She fingers the photograph, closing her eyes as the image of him clutching at her jacket, tears running down his face filled her mind. It had pained her more than she thought possible to see him broken apart and wide open like that. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and bit back the sob that threatened to escape.

It was a month after his return before she was able to repay the gesture. It wasn't much, a lone coffee cup sitting on his desk when he arrived early one morning. He didn't need two guesses to work out who it was and he smiled gently at the idea of her buying him coffee. He inhaled the steam and took a sip of the scalding coffee, the heat burning away tiredness. He closed his eyes, letting the caffeine chase away the lingering nightmare from last night. He missed the satisfied look from her as she watched on from the catwalk. He caught up with her later that day, not saying anything about the coffee, he gave her a look which spoke volumes. She nodded in reply, another wordless conversation passed between them, unnoticed by everyone else.

He raked his brains trying to find a way to repay her, knowing that this would probably get out of control sooner or later and they would forget what started this whole thing. When she snapped her glasses in frustration over a warrant later that week, he knew he had the perfect opportunity. She stalked along the catwalk into MTAC and he launched himself up the stairs, gracing Cynthia with a single nod, he strode into her office. The repair was easy enough; it was the act of repairing them that made him happy because he knew she would be happy. He briefly wondered when making her happy had begun to matter to him. He saw her later, wearing the newly repaired glasses and a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth and he realized that making her happy was rapidly becoming his new obsession.

Her wide but hesitant smile was the first thing he saw as she descended his basement steps. The bottles of bourbon in her hand was the second. He handed her a mug without speaking and she poured and handed him one back. They shared a silent toast over the chipped china, blue and green meeting. She smiled as she swallowed and he moved towards her. Dimly aware of his movements he reached out to her, cupping her face in his hand, searching it for any hesitation. The air around them was electric, like the air during a thunder storm. Static bristled between them as he leaned down and covered her mouth with his, holding back until he felt her lean into him. Kissing her was like home, knowing that no matter what he would always be welcome here, wrapped up in her. He knew this was her repayment, breaching the gap that had been between them since she returned, this was the one way she could repay him. He pulled away, stifling a laugh as she pulled him back and kissed him soundly before relinquishing her hold on him.

In all the years that they had known each other, he had never invited her to help him work on a boat with him, they had made love under it, up against it, next to it, but they had never worked on it together, the thought tickled the back of his mind and he gestured to her. She looked slightly surprised as he placed the plane in her hand and her eyes turned towards his. He smiled and nodded his head once and bit back a laugh at her look of helplessness.

She had often wondered why they needed no words. But when he wrapped his hands around hers and moved them gently back and forward against the wood, she knew it was because whatever this was, it was so much more than a normal partnership, it went much deeper than that. It was trust, love, willingness to die for the other all wrapped up in a complicated package. When he lowered his head and gently kissed her shoulder, she realized that she wouldn't have it any other way. And when he lowered her to the floor under the hull of the boat and made love to her, staring into her eyes and whispering her name like a prayer, she saw that words weren't important because she could read every single one of his emotions in his startling blue eyes, eyes that were staring into her green ones. She closed her eyes, over come with emotion as she caught the flash in his eyes, unsure at first, but mirrored his expression, _I love you too._

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	5. Plato

_Plato – One can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark, the real tragedy in life in when men are afraid of the light. _

* * *

He had shied away from it since Shannon, since Kelly, since his world was torn upside down and wrenched apart. It burned his eyes, made him feel blind and helpless. So he hid, in the dark, in the dark of his basement, never quite working up the courage to venture back into the light, where she was, where she beckoned. But he had spent so long hiding that he didn't know if he would ever venture out.

Thoughts about her come into his mind uninvited. The sensations of her fingernails grazing against his skin catch him off guard, phantom touches make him shiver at random and unexpected moments. But she bought light back into his life, as much as he fought against it, as much as he felt he didn't deserve it. She shone around every corner. As much as he hated the light, he wanted to fight to stay in it, stay in it with her.

* * *

This was threateningly, slowly becoming an intricate ballet, a confusing dance that she had neither the time nor the inclination to learn the steps to. She needed to bring him out before the dark swallowed him. She sighed, raising a hand to his door, knowing that it was unlocked, but needing him to invite her in. He was fighting her, and it had gone on too long. It was time to bring him out. Time to stop nodding dumbly as he explains that it can't happen again, time to stop running in the opposite direction, time for him to stop retreating into the dark where he knew she wouldn't follow, time to put a stop to this endless circle of fear, lust and regret.

He answered the door as she lowered her hand, like he knew she was there, like he had been waiting for her to knock. His eyes were shadowed and her heart broke for him again. She didn't even let him retreat back down stairs before she pressed herself to his body, pulling his face down to hers, running her tongue over his lips. His hands automatically curled around her arms.

"Jesus Christ." He dragged his mouth away from hers, his fingers tighten painfully, just for a second, around her arms, before he dropped them as if her skin burns him. He rubbed a hand over his face and began pacing, his jaw muscles working over time, the tension in his shoulders so obvious. She stepped in front of him.

"Enough." He looked at her with an intensity that she hasn't seen for years, an intensity and a confusion. "Enough, ok?" He shook his head, not comprehending and she cupped his face. "No more hiding."

"This can't happen again." He said, and repeated it more quietly as he advanced on her, he repeated it like he was trying to convince himself as he reached for her and kissed her. The kisses changed, from slow and languid to fast and full of passion, driven by fear, regret and uncertainty.

"Stop it then." She replied, her eyes begging him not to, curling a hand over his arm, running it up his wrist, her fingers resting on his pulse. She's heard this all before, heard him blame alcohol, nightmares, loneliness, but he always comes back for more, always. But never to stay.

"I don't know how." He confessed after a long pause. She held onto his wrists, knowing that if he left her grasp she would probably break. She had invested too much time in him, coaxing him out of the dark to have him slip her grasp and run back to it.

"Good." She replied. She pulled him along, he resisted slightly, and undressed him in front of the fire whilst it casted shadows on the ceiling and floor. The dim light was a compromise, a mixture of his dark and her light, she was breaking him in gently.

She made love to him, gently, her fingers tracing his face all the while. When his eyes slid closed, she whispered to him to open them, to watch her. When he shuddered under her, she accepted the tight fingers digging into her skin. But the way he reached for her and pulled her down to him nearly made her cry. There was a look of determination that she hadn't see for a long time. Maybe she had got through to him this time.

"I don't want to be in the dark anymore Jen." He said quietly, his fingers tangled in her hair, her legs tangled with his. She gracefully extracted herself from his grasp and held her hand out to him. He took it without question and followed her out to the garden. Day was just breaking, and he shielded his face from the bright early morning sun. She lifted her hand to his and pulled it away from his face, smiling gently up at him. Her fingers entwined with his once again.

"You're not anymore."

* * *

_Thank you Jonah and Aly for your help poppets!_

_V!_

_xox_


	6. Jagger

* * *

_Ok, so I know Mick Jagger isn't a philosopher, but too many people have mentioned House and this quote, so I had to use it! _

* * *

_Mick Jagger – You can't always get what you want. _

* * *

"No." He says again for the fifth time in as many minutes. Abby looks up at him, even with her platform boots on she is still inches shorter than him, her eyes are large with pleading.

"Please?" She asks again. Her bottom lip quivers and he almost breaks his resolve. He puts his hands on her shoulders and gently moves her out of the way.

"No." He says again, hoping that his voice sounds more firm this time, because he wants to give her what she wants, he is almost bursting to tell. She snaps, her childish, puppy dog image breaks and she stamps her foot.

"Why not?" She asks, and the anger in her face and voice almost make him laugh, and he would laugh if he didn't know she could kill him and leave no evidence.

"Because…" He begins and trails off, unable to finish, unable to give a decent reason. Because even though he wants to give her a decent reason why he can't tell her anything, it would get him in more trouble than it was worth.

"You're no fun anymore Gibbs." She says, slouching in her chair and spinning around, turning away from him.

"Was I ever fun to begin with?" He asks with a smile. She spins back around and cocks her head, contemplating.

"Occasionally." He breaks his resolve and laughs. She grins briefly before turning back away from him. "Come on Gibbs…please?" She tries the puppy dogs eyes one more time. Gibbs shakes his head.

"No Abby…_if _there was anything then it wouldn't be any of your business anyway." He replies. Abby pouts again. He steps around her machinery, trying to put distance between himself and the large doe eyes that threatened to make him spill everything. Abby walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"But Gibbs…everybody knows, I just want you to confirm it." She says sweetly. He extracts himself from her grasp and stares at her.

"What do you mean, everybody knows? Everybody knows what?" He asks, feigning innocence. Abby smirks at him, pleased that he has taken the bait and is squirming uncomfortably and uncharacteristically.

"Everybody knows about you…" She drops her voice to a stage whisper and leans forward, "and the Director." She straightens herself and smiles a self satisfied smile. Gibbs has the grace to stay silent, hoping that his silence won't incriminate him more than his slightly wide eyes already have. He mentally shakes himself, knowing that if he says nothing, Abby will take his silence for what it means.

"There is nothing going on Abby." He says and she raises her eyebrows as if to say she has no intention of believing him.

"Come on Gibbs…the kids want to know about Mommy and Daddy…well the kids don't, Tony does…he is a little wrong." Abby grins. Gibbs lifts her Caf-Pow from the desk and shakes it in her face.

"No…and this is coming with me." He says. She makes a desperate attempt to grab her drink before it is swept out of her reach and she pouts yet again, this time pushing her lower lip out and her eyes glisten with tears.

"But Gibbs…I really want to know…and I really need that." She protests. Gibbs begins walking out, shaking his head, with the full intention of slapping DiNozzo stupid for putting Abby up to the questioning. She runs and gets in front of him, stopping him with two small hands on his chest.

"Why not? And a proper reason this time Gibbs." She warns, poking him in the chest with a fingernail tipped in black.

"Because, in the words of Mick Jagger…You can't always get what you want." He chuckles to himself as he hears the stream of curses that follow his retreating back.

"Don't think you're getting away with this DiNozzo." He mutters as the elevator doors close.

* * *

_I have been "asked" to do second piece to this so the next chapter will be just that! _

_V!_

_xox_


	7. Robert The Bruce

_Apparently this was Robert the Bruce, correct me if I am wrong. Supposedly when he was hiding in the cave and the spider kept trying to climb up the wall...something like that anyway! Immediately after Jagger.  
_

* * *

_Robert The Bruce – If at first you don't succeed, try, try again._

* * *

She hadn't given up hope that one of the would crack. She had seen the look to conflict on Gibbs's face and she knew he wanted to nod and tell her everything she wanted to know, but something had stopped him. Possibly the Director herself. Abby paused pacing her lab, a sneaky grin gracing her features and reached for her phone.

15 minutes later, Abby's eyes lit up greedily as she held her hands out for the Caf-Pow that Jen proffered.

"Why did he take it away, Abby?" Jen asked. Abby took a long draw on the straw, buying her time before making her argument. She held a finger up, swallowing and drawing some more of the liquid into her mouth. Jen crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Abby...what did you do?" She asked. Abby took the straw out of her mouth and looked innocently at Jen.

"Do? What did I do? Nothing...he is being mean Director, just plain mean." Jen raised an eyebrow again, refusing to believe that Jethro took Abby's drug away from her for no reason. Something squirmed low in her stomach and she had a horrible feeling that she wasn't going to like the direction this conversation was going to take.

"Fine..." Abby slumped into her chair. "I _may_ have asked him a question he wasn't prepared to answer...but it isn't bad...I just wanted to know something...I wasn't going to tell, I swear. And then Gibbs got on his high horse," She dropped her voice an octave and spoke in her "gibbs" voice, "Even if there was anthing it wouldn't be any of your business." She glanced at Jenny and began pacing. "Well, I for one think it is my business...I mean, I work here too, I _need_ to know what is going on around my babies," She gestured to her machines, "They can't work with all the unresolved tension around. And if they're not happy, neither am I."

"Abby...stop." Jen placed her hands on Abby's shoulder, forcibly stopping the younger girl from wearing a hole in the lab floor.

"What are you talking about?" Jen asked. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the calculating look in Abby's eyes, she definitely wasn't liking this conversation.

"I was just _wondering_ if there was any..." She twirled her hand in the air as if grasping for the word, "'happenings' going on that I should know about." She crossed her arms. Jen swallowed, she really didn't want to have this conversation with Abby, but the girl's eyes were wide and innocent and she found herself wanting to tell her everything.

"Um...what do you mean by 'happenings'?" She asked. Abby nearly laughed out loud. These two thought they were so cunning, hiding away in the elevator, sneaking around the office late at night...HA, she had them figured out.

"Oh you know? Elevators not working, noises in the office late at night...that kind of thing. I keep hearing things and I swear I'm not going crazy, but I think there are people sneaking around the office, Director. I think two of the Agents are having an affair." Abby whispered conspiratorially. Jen nearly turned and ran out of the lab, but her feet were frozen to the ground. Abby couldn't mean her and Jethro, they were more than cautious. But the slight smirk in Abby's eyes was enough to tell her Abby knew exactly what was going on and wanted her to confirm it. She suddenly knew why Gibbs had taken her Caf-Pow away.

"Who do you think it is?" Abby asked. She looked expectantly at Jen, she knew it was just a matter of seconds before the confessions came pouring out.

"Abby...I uh..." Jen began.

"Jen...don't you say another word...Abby, you don't give up, do you?" Gibbs barked as he steered Jenny out of the lab. Abby smirked as they left. She immediately reached for her phone.

"Timmy...if at first you don't succeed...try, try again...oh yes...tell Tony, he owes me 50 bucks."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	8. Sophocles

_Ok, this is REALLY short, so forgive me! _

* * *

_Sophocles – One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love._

* * *

Yet again he finds himself at her house, staring at her with broken eyes as she opens the door and welcomes him into her arms without a word. He clutches at her, just like always, desperate to rid himself of a trying case, or a nightmare, or loneliness. He buries his head in her shoulder drawing warmth and life from her.

Its killing them both slowly. Its killing her because she wants more, more than being used although she can't deny how much she loves being used by him. Its killing him because he can't deny how much he needs her and he hates it.

She pulls away and searches his face, searching for any hint of emotion, other than anguish, behind those blue eyes that she has come to love and hate at the same time. He looks tired. She pushes him towards the stairs, throwing a towel in his direction and closes the door of her bathroom before he has time to argue.

He rolls his shoulders under the stream of water. This is the first time she has done anything other than comfort him the only way he wants her to and he loves her for it. He shakes his head, ridding himself of the word, _love_, he doesn't love her, he won't allow himself to fall in love with her again. But he can't deny how a little of the pain and hurt leaves his body when he thinks about being in love with her.

He steps out of the bathroom, trailing steam and anguish and looks at her. Water runs down his hard chest and she follows a trail with her finger tip. He takes her hand and places a kiss to her palm before gathering her up in his arms. His kisses are frantic, desperate and she can't get enough of them.

An insistent voice from the back of his head whispers in his mind, _don't touch or you won't be able to hold back anymore, _and he isn't sure if he wants to hold back, he's pretty sure he wants to let go. Why shouldn't he be happy? Why does he have to sacrifice everything?

She wriggles a hand between them and places it over his heart, her fingers are cold and he catches her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. She pulls him down onto the bed and wraps her arms around him. He comes easily to her and grips at her hand, as if he fears she will be torn from him like everyone else.

He falls asleep with his head in her lap, her fingers in his hair, searching out an old scar on his scalp and rubbing it, as if trying to rid him of all his scars. He has never felt more at peace and the last thing he hears before a dreamless sleep takes him is her whispering to him.

"I love you."

Suddenly the world doesn't seem such a cruel place. He longs to say it back, but the words don't come. She wouldn't believe him now anyway, he will wait until morning to tell her she means everything to him. He will wait until morning to tell her she has set him free.

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	9. Woody Allen

_I am rapidly veering away from Philosophers but will get back on track; it doesn't help when certain people (not mentioning any names M E Wofford!) send you emails with awesome quotes that are just begging to be used!! Anyway…this is a two-parter, the first part being Tiva, the second being Jibbs…_

* * *

_Woody Allen - Sex relieves tension…_

* * *

It was starting to get out of hand. Not only had they noticed it, but everyone else in the damn office had two. People kept giving him knowing glances when they bickered, Gibbs even raised his eyebrows when she took a bite of his sandwich and he didn't throw it away. It was definitely getting out of hand. The tension that surrounded them irritating him, he hated to think what it was doing to everybody else in the office.

"I think you two should just do it...put us all out of our misery/" Abby said one day. Ziva nearly choked on her coffee and Tony grinned sheepishly. He raised his eyebrows at Ziva, he was going to get her to admit that she felt the tension as well, if it was the last thing he did, and knowing Ziva, it might just be the last thing he did.

"Seriously Ziva, she has a point." Tony said when they were in the comfort of his apartment for their Thursday night movie. Ziva stared at him, a half eaten slice of pizza frozen midway to her mouth.

"Who have a point?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes because she knew exactly who he was talking about. She may have felt tension with him but she was damned if she was going to admit it first.

"Abby..." He smiled at the shock on his permanently calm partner. "Zee-vah, I'm attracted to you in a let's-get-crazy-naked-and-see-what-happens kind of way...what about it?" He grinned his boyish grin at her, knowing that she probably couldn't turn him down, not now.

Her reply was her willing body plastered against him and her mouth covering his. The credits of the movie rolled up on the TV screen but neither of them noticed, they were too wrapped up in each other, exploring each others body. The tension slowly dissipated, replacing itself with an easy companionship.

Tony brushed her hair from her face as she slept, exhausted, limbs strewn across his bed and tangled with his. He was going to enjoy their new Thursday night tradition.

* * *

…_Love causes it._

* * *

"God damn it Jen." He resisted the urge to throw something across her office, purely because he had nothing in his hand at the time. Jen stood from behind her desk and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I don't appreciate your tone Agent Gibbs." She said, her voice clipped with anger. She furrowed her brow slightly. It upset her that their patented bickering had turned into full on wars.

"Oh...really? Well I don't appreciate my case being handed over to the FBI." He replied. She wanted to stamp her foot, she wanted to scream at him, she wanted to grab him by the jacket and pull him to her, kiss him senseless until neither of them could breathe. But she just glared, and he glared back.

He tried to stop, he honestly did, he had tried so hard not to shout, not to get to the stage where he wanted to shake her till her teeth rattled and make love to her at the same time. But there was something about the way she had crept under his skin that made him so angry. They way her eyes narrowed at him across the office wasn't helping either. He had always had a soft spot for her when she was angry, and she for him, which is why they had spent a vast majority of their time making each other crazy.

He realized he wasn't going to get a rise out of her and he swept out of her office, leaving tension think in the air in his wake. She slumped back into her chair and raked her hands through her hair. She couldn't remember when she had realized that she was in love with Jethro again, but it was killing her the way the argued. It wasn't just the arguments, it was the hint of sexual tension that coloured the air around them. But they were both as stubborn as each other and neither of them was going to admit that they were each others world.

Gibbs stomped down the stairs. Why couldn't she be more considerate to his case? Why couldn't she be less argumentative? Why couldn't she leave forever, leave him alone in his misery, leave him to fight his overwhelming, gut wrenching love for her that had got slowly worse over the years? She was stubborn as a mule, and he had to admit he was also but he was damned if he was going to admit defeat first.

* * *

_V_!

_xox_


	10. Nietzsche 2

_Again…thank you M E Wofford for this quote!_

* * *

_Nietzsche - That which does not kill us, makes us strong._

* * *

If he was less of a stoic, he would have stamped his foot, shouted, reached across the desk and squeezed the life out of the smug bastard. But he stared, hoping that he was getting his hatred across with one simple look, and walked out, his 'team' trailing unhappily behind him.

"So Boss…what's the plan?" Tony asked, his desperation masked by his usual boyish charm. Gibbs shook his head.

"Seriously Boss…you have to have a plan." Tony said. Ziva elbowed him in the stomach and began packing her desk up. Gibbs looked round at his team. His fingers curled into fists at his sides and he was running back up the stairs before he even knew he had moved.

"You can't do this Vance." He almost shouted. Vance looked up, innocently from his desk and Gibbs resisted the overwhelming urge to punch him.

"I think you'll find I can, Agent Gibbs." He said smoothly, the tooth pick bobbing up and down with each word. Gibbs had a sudden vision of stabbing him in the eye with the bloody thing.

"They don't deserve this, Leon. You know that. You're punishing them for something I did…don't." Gibbs lowered his voice dangerously on the last word and Vance stood up, circling the desk and standing in front of Gibbs.

"You are in no position to be demanding things Jethro." Vance warned. Gibbs took a step forward, taking advantage of his extra height and looked down at Vance.

"I will get them back Leon." He said. Vance crossed his arms again and took a step back. Gibbs took the opportunity to sweep out of the office.

"Is that a threat Agent Gibbs?" Vance called after him. Cynthia looked at Gibbs, worry and distress evident in her eyes, Gibbs spared her a brief smile before turning back to Vance.

"No, Leon…that's a promise."

Ziva, McGee and Tony looked expectantly as Gibbs descended the stairs.

"Campfire Boss?" Tony asked. Ziva's eyes widened as Gibbs nodded and pulled his chair into the middle of the bullpen. The others followed suit and Vance surveyed from the catwalk.

"I'm going to get you guys back. I promise. You just have to get on with your assignments. I don't know how long it's going to take." He raked a hand through his hair, looking around at his team, who were all waiting for his instructions, loyal to the end.

"McGee…I need to you keep Tony and Ziva informed, set up an email address that can't be traced, or something, just do it. Tony, go to the _Reagan_, do the job, do the best you can do. Ziva…"

"I've got to go back…I know. Don't leave it too long Gibbs." She pleaded with her eyes.

"This is not the end." Gibbs said, standing up and glancing at Vance. He had no doubt that Vance knew what was going on, what he didn't know was how loyal Gibbs team was. The small issue of them being apart was not going to stop them working together to bring Vance down.

He didn't care what it took, he was going to get them back, even if it was the last thing he did, because they were stronger together, and he needed them.

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	11. Unknown

_Follows on from the Jibbs part of Woody Allen, Jen trying to get Gibbs to admit defeat – not smutty despite the quote! _

* * *

_Unknown – Seduction isn't making someone do what they don't want to do. Seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly want to do already._

* * *

A satisfied smirk tugged at Jen's lips as she pulled the item of clothing out of her drawer. This waiting game had gone on long enough. She was taking the first step. Well, she was going to entice Jethro to take the first step. If he wasn't going to admit defeat, she was bloody well going to make him. She studied herself in the mirror. She still fit the outfit, she slipped on a pair of high heels and nodded. Time to see just how good his memory was.

* * *

He frowned in concentration as she walked along the catwalk, there was something about the outfit she was wearing, a soft purple sweater, a memory tugged at his brain but refused to surface. She tossed a wry smile in his direction and the memory came flooding back. A memory of candle lit dinners, laughing, being able to kiss her whenever he wanted.

_The candle light made her hair look as if it was on fire, it cast gentle shadows on her skin. The grinned easily as the waiter poured the wine into Gibbs's glass. He didn't even take his eyes of Jen as he took a sip, nodded and handed his glass back to the waiter. She laughed gently and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He captured her hand and placed a kiss on the knuckles. She smiled and leant forward._

"_I love you, Jethro." _

The sounds his phone ringing rudely pulled him out of his memory, and he practically threw the phone across the bullpen. He didn't answer because he knew it would be Jen. He spared a glance at the catwalk and walked towards the elevators, coffee was seriously needed.

* * *

Jen frowned at the phone and put it back in the receiver. She knew he was avoiding her calls and she didn't miss the look of (almost) longing he shot her as she walked passed. She pursed her lips in concentration. What was it going to take to get him to admit his feelings? She knew he had them, she saw him stare just the little bit longer than normal, felt his lingering touches on the small of her back, felt his body vibrating as he stood too close. It was time to take things to the next level.

* * *

He eventually managed to find the time, and found himself outside her office. He could hear gentle piano music floating through the door and frowned in confusion. The music was irritatingly familiar, but just like her outfit today, the memory floated away before he could grasp it. He flung the door open and his heart nearly stopped.

"Agent Gibbs…I guess it's too much to ask that one day you will learn to knock?" Jens amused voice had him shaking his head and tearing his eyes away from her. She dismissed Cynthia who scurried past Gibbs and shut the door.

"I'm going to a charity benefit tonight and wanted to check if my dress still fitted. What do you think?" She asked holding her arms out and spinning around. The front was almost dangerously low, but somehow didn't show quiet enough, the back was open, exposing her near perfect skin. The deep black color contrasted spectacularly with her red hair. Gibbs swallowed.

"I think it's entirely inappropriate." He replied and resisted the urge to slap himself. The unknown piano music was still grating on his nerves and his fingers itched to touch the expanse of skin in front of him. Jen raised her eyes brows and sat at her desk, still in the dress that begged to be taken off and throw carelessly on his bedroom floor.

She hummed along to the music absentmindedly as she signed her signature on forms. He clapped his hands once and she stared at him.

"I know this music." She nodded and looked back down at her files. "Cafe Noir…Rue Descartes." She looked up at him again. He smirked.

"If you wanted me to ask you out to dinner, all you have to do is ask." Jen rolled her eyes.

"What are you taking about Jethro?"

"That is the outfit you were wearing today is the outfit you wore that night, the music…you first told me…you loved me that night."

"Really? I don't remember." She replaced her glasses and carried on pretending to look at the file in front of her. He took a step towards the desk and leaned towards her.

"Let me take you out for dinner Jen." She looked over the top of her glasses.

"Fine." She nearly laughed at the satisfied smirk on his face as he walked out. It wouldn't take him long to realized he had been played, and he would be angry, but the game was worth it. She let out a brief laugh, if you knew how, Jethro was so easily to manipulate.

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	12. BergmanWesterfeld

_Thank you CK, for the beautiful quote by Ingrid Bergman. _

_I liked these two quotes, I thought the second one was so Gibbs. The two parts follow on from each other. _

* * *

_Ingrid Bergman – A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. _

* * *

The kiss was soft and gentle, designed to stop the words pouring out of her mouth more than anything. But the minute his lips touched hers, he was lost. His hands had already framed her face and they were holding it to his, not ready to relinquish his hold over her just yet. Her hair was beneath his fingers tips and he wondered briefly how he had forgotten how soft it was and how it felt running through his fingers.

He felt her relax under his kiss a brief moment later and she hooked her fingers into his belt loops and pulled him closer. The novelty of having her this close wore off as the familiarity and comfort of it wormed their way into his senses.

Her hands left his pants and curled around his elbows, and he didn't miss the faint shiver that ran through her body when he ran his tongue over her lips and she granted him the access he sought. She still tasted of honey. When one of her hands worked its way between their bodies and rested over his heart, he nearly slapped himself for forgetting how good this was.

His hands on her face had taken her completely by surprise, but it was his lips covering hers which had taken her breath away. His fingers winding in her hair, unconsciously running up and down her neck. It was a completely automatic reaction to his mouth over hers that had her pulling his hips towards her, revelling in the closeness of his body.

The scent of sawdust filled her nostrils and the taste of coffee and bourbon lingered in his mouth. He filled every one of her senses, the over whelming desire to take it further had her pulling away, not wanting to relinquish her already tentative hold over her emotions.

"What was that for?" She asked, a faint blush blossoming on her cheeks. His hands were still cupping her face and he brushed a thumb over she cheek bone.

"Honestly? To stop you talking." She pulled away and glared at him.

"Jethro, you egotistical bast…" Her words were cut short as his mouth found hers again.

"Stop talking." He murmured against her lips. She wound her fingers into his hair.

"Ok." She replied.

* * *

_Scott Westerfeld – Maybe kissing is sort of like nature's coffee._

* * *

His mouth covered hers again and she was lost. Her blood pounded in her ears although the kiss was far from passionate. It was loving and soft and everything that there relationship wasn't. Her skin felt alive under his touch and she felt her heart thumping in her chest.

He felt her pulse quicken as his fingers slid down her neck. Her skin was warm, her body pliant and willing.

She was his drug and he hers. He felt more alive and awake with her in his arms than he had since the last time. He felt like he had been asleep, groggy and listless for years and her kiss had given him the shot of caffeine he needed to open his eyes.

He pulled away and looked at her. She looked back through half closed eyes, too shocked and taken aback by their actions to speak. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers grazing the side of her neck. It would take a stronger man than him to give kissing her up after reacquainting himself with her kisses. She pulled him back for another kiss, for once not thinking about consequences or the job, just about how she needed to feel him. He obliged and tightened his arms around her, running his hands up her back, not caring that anyone could walk into her office at any moment.

Ducky had always told him too much coffee was bad for him…maybe he was right, but right now he didn't care.

* * *

_For Aly, who isn't feeling well! _

_V!  
xox_


	13. Camus

_Thank you Psycho Maddy for sharing Albert Camus with me! I wanted to do a Tony McGee friendship fic and I thought this quote was perfect. Thank you gonnabemarine for shouting at me and giving me a kick up the arse to get another chapter done! _

* * *

_Albert Camus – Do not walk in front of me, I may not follow. Do not walk behind me, I may not lead. Walk beside me and be my friend. _

* * *

He was really scared now, not that he would ever admit it. He had McGee's life literally in his hands and he was terrified. Gibbs would kill him if he died. He'd kill himself.

"Come on buddy, it doesn't go like this. We go together in a blaze of glory, like Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid, remember? McGee…Tim? Can you hear me?"

"Which one am I?" Tim managed to gasp. Tony spared him a brief smile before feigning thought.

"Probably The Kid." McGee closed his eyes and Tony immediately panicked. "Come on McGee, just a few more minutes ok? Kid?" The ambulance approaching made him heave a sigh of relief.

"Promise me you'll keep him alive?" He begged the paramedics. One of them gave him a sympathetic smile before pushing him into the back of the ambulance with McGee who was fading fast.

* * *

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't let you in, family only." The sour faced nurse barred the door with her wide body and Tony grabbed her arm. He had been waiting for hours, hours of surgery and then when Tim was in recovery.

"That man in there is a Federal Agent, I need to get in to see him." Tony pulled out his badge, making sure the nurse got a glimpse of his side arm. The nurse peered at it; _does this woman have no sense of emergency? _

"Do I look stupid?" The nurse asked, Tony resisted the urge to tell her that she did in fact look like an idiot and shook his head. "It's family only." She said again, "And don't try that Federal Agent crap on me, that badge doesn't even look real."

"Listen…he's the only family I've got…" Tony pleaded, "Plus…he's gonna be scared, probably tears, runny nose, not pretty…seriously, you _have _to let me in." The nurse studied Tony, who had his best 'please miss' face on. It seemed to work because the nurse visibly crumpled and stood aside to let Tony through the door.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold, he wished he hadn't. McGee had been shot on a raid, earning himself a neat hole in his stomach. Tony had held his hands over the wound whilst the ambulance arrived, only letting go when the paramedic had promised to keep him alive.

"Hey buddy…how you doing?" He asked gently. McGee opened one eye and peered at Tony. He groaned slightly and Tony let out a brief chuckle.

"That good, huh?" McGee smiled tiredly and his eyes slid shut.

* * *

Tony was almost relieved when he saw Gibbs storming down the corridor with Ziva trailing anxiously behind him. Then he remembered that he had got McGee shot and wished that the earth would swallow him whole.

"Where the hell is he, DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded. Tony winced at the anger in his voice and swallowed.

"He's in recovery…he's gonna be ok Boss." Tony answered to Gibbs back as he stormed down the corridor again to find McGee. He felt Ziva's fingers on his hand and he welcomed the gesture and took her hand in his.

"It's not your fault you know?" She said quietly, pulling him into a hug. He relaxed into her body and let out a sob that had been threatening to escape since he had seen McGee fall.

"Christ Ziva…" He pushed himself away and wipe furiously at his face. "What would I have done if he died?" He asked helplessly. He turned away angrily and started pacing.

When Tony once again managed to slip into Tim's room, he was alone. McGee opened his eyes and gave Tony a brief smile.

"Hey." His voice was quiet but Tony could hear the happiness in it and it made him even more guilty.

"Hey McGeek…how you doing?" He asked, mentally slapping himself at slipping back into his old habits. McGee rolled his eyes and tried to shrug, grimacing with pain. Tony was at his side in an instant.

"Listen…Tim, I'm…uh." Tony began. McGee lifted a hand and lightly tapped him on the head.

"Don't…apologise." He said with a smile. Tony grinned down at him, but his face became deadly serious.

"Tim…don't ever do that again, ok? You scared the living hell outta me. Next time…you wait for me and we go in together…ok?" Tony warned. McGee was battling with his eyes, trying desperately to keep them open.

"Anyone would think you cared, DiNozzo." He managed to say before sleep took him again. Tony squeezed his hand gently.

"I do, Kid."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


End file.
